


Choices

by MadAndy



Category: Gamma Ray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai wants it all. Even the bits that aren't his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this tale features characters that share an awful lot of characteristics with the individuals who go to make up the featured rock band, it isn't them. I'm fully aware of that fact; they're completely their own people, and this is a fantasy based on their stage personas, interviews and other material in the public domain. No malice or impeachment is intended to the band, their families, friends, management companies or anyone else involved with them in any way, shape or form. No money is being made from this tale, it's written purely for the enjoyment of the author...and her readers. 
> 
> It's fiction. Enjoy it as such.
> 
> Notes: Based on an interview with Uli—who says that he left the band because Kai screwed his girlfriend, after telling her that he was the one doing the cheating! And had apparently done the same thing to Ralf and Dirk's Significant Others—which of course got me thinking...

****

_Choices_

Dirk crosses the floor in two strides and seizes Kai’s throat.

“You fucked her. You bastard.”

He tightens his fingers; the others pounce, drag Dirk off, and Kai rubs the red marks on his throat as Dirk struggles.

He walks up, gets right in his face.

“You gonna choose her over the band?”

Face to face. He’s serious. And by the way his eyes widen, Dirk knows it.

Push it - and leave.

Dirk looks away. The others let him go, but Kai catches his arm.

“Her - or the band?”

The expression is one of defeat; Kai smiles. He wins.

Again.

_~Fin~_


End file.
